Our Kind Of Love
by Shadow Dancing
Summary: Summary Inside, Please Read and Review
1. Prologue

**Title: Our Kind Of Love**

**Rating: T - M**

**Pairings: Jeff Hardy / Original Character**

**Summary: After her fiance leaves her, losing her job, losing her apartment, Ella Morris thinks her life can't get any worse. A late night call to her best friend sends her to North Carolina, for what she thinks is a much needed vacation from the busy, hellish life she'd been leading. Little does Ella know that her life is about to take an unexpected turn.**

**Disclaimer: I only own my own characters. That's all.**

**Prologue**

_**"Get caught in the race of this crazy life  
Tryin' to be everything can make you lose your mind"**_

**Those lyrics had never seemed so true than right now, thought Ella Morris as she sat in her apartment, looking at the clock. She had only two more hours to get all of her belongings out before the landlord kicked her out, but yet here she sat. She looked at the crumpled paper in her hand, one that she had tossed in the trash over and over in the last hour, but she always ended up digging it out, just to make sure what was written there was really true.**

**Everytime she looked at the stark white paper, those words seemed to be gettng darker, and bolder. They weren't fading, or faltering with each tossing. Ella sighed deeply, a single tear rolling down her already tear stained cheek as she read those words over again. **

_**"Ella, I am sorry I'm doing this, but it's just not working out.**_

_**I thought us being together would be amazing, and it was.**_

_**But, I have realized I just don't love you anymore.**_

_**You can keep the ring, do what you want with it, I left mine on the kitchen table.**_

_**If you want to pawn them both off, you can do so. I'm sure Henry will give you a good deal.**_

_**I'm going back home, I'll call and check on you from time to time, I think this is for the best.**_

_**I am sorry, I hope you won't hate me.**_

_**Kenny."**_

**Ella just stared at the last line, **_**I hope you won't hate me.**_** What was she suppose to do? Love him still? Was he really that selfish? Ella, in her sudden fit of angry took the letter, soaked it in a glass of whiskey that had been left on the counter, threw it in the kitchen sink and lit it on fire. She stood there and watched it burst into flames, a slow smile crept onto her face, as if every ounce of pain, anger and hate was gone. She looked at the clock again, she rushed to the bathroom and took a quick shower and then began packing up anything she would absolutely need. **

**After an hour, she had her most prized pocessions in her car, she went to the main office and left her apartment key, smiling brightly as the landlord looked at her quite strangely. She waved to him and then practically ran to her car, hopping in. She checked the time again, she rushed off to her office building to pick up her last paycheck. She walked in, wearing her Kentucky WildCats jogging pants, a white tank top and running sneakers, everyone on her floor looked at her oddly, they were so used to seeing her in a suit or an A lined skirt and blazer.**

**Ella walked up to her old boss, he looked her over once, slowly handing her the last paycheck. She looked at it, then up at him and smiled brightly again, just as she had to her landlord. As she was walking out, her co-worker stopped her.**

**"Ella," Mary Gomez slowly began. "Are you okay?"**

**Ella just smiled at Mary. "Yes, Mary, I am. In fact, I am amazing! I feel like a weight's been lifted off my shoulders!"**

**"Well..." Mary smiled. "That's great! What are you going to do?"**

**"I'm leaving!" Ella laughed.**

**"What? Leaving?" Mary gasped. "What about Kenny? Your apartment?"**

**"Kenny left me this morning! And I got evicted from my apartment too!" Ella laughed again, hugging Mary tightly. "I'll keep in touch, don't over work yourself!"**

**Mary and the rest of Ella's co-workers watched her run out the door, looking after her like she had lost her mind. Mary shook her head and went back to work, slowly smiling to herself, she hadn't seen Ella that happy in a long time.**

**After cashing her check, pawning off the two rings and filling her car up with gas, Ella was cruising down the interstate, she pulled out her bright blue cell phone and dialed her oldest and dearest friend that she had known since grade school. She listened to the music play on the other end of the line, she laughed silently as her listened to the lyrics. Heather had picked the song out when she'd learned of the troubles Ella and Kenny were having.**

_**"Lover, lover, lover  
you dont treat me no good no more,  
no, no, more more more  
Lover lover lover  
You don't treat me no good no more  
Yeaaaaah**_

_**Well I'd wait up for you almost every night  
and I'm hurtin' so bad cause you dont treat me right  
oh woman oh woman you know I love you so  
but you're so mean to me baby Im walkin out the door"**_

**"Hello?" A female's voice answered the phone.**

**"Heather, it's Ella." Ella smiled as she spoke.**

**"Hey girl! It's been awhile! What's up?" As Heather spoke Ella could tell she was smiling.**

**"Alot, actually. Kenny left me, I lost my job, I lost the apartment and now I'm on my way to North Carolina." Ella explained in one breath.**

**There was a long pause on the other end of the line, Ella heard something fall and then a loud scream of excitement and shock erupt from the tiny speaker on her phone. Ella laughed hard, almost dropping her phone in attept to save her ear drum.**

**"YOU'RE COMING HERE?" Heather squealed.**

**"Yes! Kenny just left me this morning," Ella started to explain. "I woke up this morning after having stayed up all night waiting on his sorry ass to get home from his "job" and found a note under his engagement ring, saying that he just didn't love me. So, I pawned our rings off, got what I needed from the apartment, got my last paycheck and I'm on the interstate as we speak." **

**"Oh my god, that's insane Ella! But you have no idea how happy I am that you are coming here! What time do you think you'll be here?" Heather sqeaked.**

**"I'm not sure...um," Ella paused and checked the time on her radio. "It's 12pm right now, and it takes a good 8 hours to get there, not counting rest stops and such...So, probably around 10pm, or so."**

**"Sounds really good! Because I was just fixing myself some lunch, I have to go to work in about 45 minutes, but I'll be off work by 6:30pm," Heather said, smiling from ear to ear.**

**"Sounds good, I'll call you when I hit Cameron." Ella smiled.**

**"See you in a few hours!" Heather smiled.**

**Ella and Heather both hung up and Ella turned her radio on, laughing out loud when she heard the song that was playing, singing along and almost wanting to call the radio station and thank them for playing this song. She turned it up and started singing along with Carrie Underwood's "Undo It".**

_**I should've known by the way you passed me by there was something in your eyes and it wasn't right. I should've walked but I never had the chance everything got out of hand, and I let it slide. Now I only have myself to blame for falling for your stupid games. I wish my life could be the way it was before I saw your face.**_

You stole my happy, you made me cry, took the lonely and took me for a ride and I wanna uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-undo it. You had my heart now I want it back, I'm starting to see everything you lack, boy you blew, you put me through it and I wanna uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-undo na nana na na na na nana na na na na nana na na.


	2. Chapter One: Home

**Chapter One**

**"Home"**

**Ella rubbed her tired eyes, it was 11pm, it had taken longer than expected because of a small accident on the interstate. Ella yawned and shook her head, trying desprately to wake herself up. She was just outside Cameron when all of a sudden her car made a horrible lurch, her wheels locked up and she skidded off the road. Ella quickly turned her flashers on and the car off, she jumped out and popped the hood, only to be greeted with a face full of white steam and smoke.**

**"Oh my god, REALLY?" Ella screamed to the sky. "You have got to be freakin' KIDDING me!"**

**Ella sat down on the side of the road, after kicking her cars tires a few times. She took a deep calming breath, pulled out her cell phone and called Heather. After explaining what was going on, Heather said she was putting on some jeans and a hoodie and was on her way to get her. Ella and Heather hung up and Ella plopped down on the trunk of her car, hitting it again. She saw a car coming towards her, slowing down and then pulling off the side of the road just behind her car. A tall, very well built man stepped out and walked over to Ella.**

**"Everything okay?" He asked.**

**"No, I don't know what happened to this death trap on wheels," Ella said, jumping off of the hood. "It lurched forward and my wheels locked up and I just kinda skidded off the road. Then, I was greeted with a nice face full of steam and smoke when I raised the hood." Ella explained to the man, rubbing her forhead.**

**"I hate to say it but, it sounds like your car pretty much died on you," The man said.**

**"Oh that's just great, just great!" Ella said, kicking the car so hard the hubcap went flying off like a frizzbe.**

**"You got quite a kick there," the man laughed.**

**"I used to take kickboxing," Ella laughed too, then extended her hand. "I'm Ella, by the way, Ella Morris."**

**"I'm Jeff, Jeff Hardy." The man said, shaking Ella's hand.**

**The two stood there and talked, the man telling Ella he'd stay there with her until her friend came to get her, that it wouldn't be safe for her to stay there alone. Mainly because they were surrounded by woods, and they could both hear dogs howling. The man, Jeff, asked Ella about where she was from, since her accent was much different than what he was used to, she told him she was from Louisville, Kentucky, and then proceeded to explain to him what had brought her to North Carolina.**

**"I always called this place my home, ever since my friend Heather and I came here for spring break our first year of college, she moved here right after college, but I took a job in Louisville and never got the chance to come back here like she did...well, that is until now." Ella laughed, looking up at the sky. "You can see the stars, that's what I always loved."**

**"Sounds like you've had a bad year," Jeff said, leaning against Ella's car with her.**

**"You could say that," Ella nodded. "But, despite my car dying, everything just feels...right, again."**

**"Well, I'm glad Cameron can do that for you," Jeff smiled. "I was born and raised here, it's a great place."**

**Just then, a car pulled up in front of Ella's car, Heather got out and ran over to Ella, hugging her tightly. Jeff helped Ella and Heather load all of Ella's things into Heather's car, once it was all said and done, Ella shook Jeff's hand again and thanked him for keeping her sane while she waited. He smiled at her and thanked her for making his night a lot better too. Ella got into Heather's car and they waited as Jeff drove past them. The steady hum of Heather's tires on the road was slowly putting Ella to sleep, she leaned her head aganst the window, cool from the night air whipping by them outside. Ella closed her eyes and slowly falling asleep.**

**A few moments later, Ella was being gently awoken by Heather, she smiled at Ella and pointed to her large, three story house.**

**"Welcome home girl," Heather smiled. "It's about time you realized where you belonged."**

**Ella smiled and got out of the car, Heather coming over to her and hugged her tightly, saying they'd get her things in the morning, that she needed to get in and get some much needed sleep for once. Ella walked in the house, it smelled like apples and cinnamon, it made her think of Christmas, in the distant she heard Heather's radio playing, ironically, Daughtry's song "Home" was playing. Ella laughed in her mind, the soundtrack of her life had played in the last few hours.**

_**"Well I'm going home, back to the place where I belong.**_

_**Where you're love has always been enough for me.**_

_**I'm not running from, no I think you got me all wrong.**_

_**I don't regret this life I chose for me.**_

_**But these places and these faces are getting old.**_

_**So, I'm going home."**_


	3. Chapter Two: Teenage Dream

**Author's Note: Sorry to my reviewers, I know I promised it last night, but family members came over and I didn't get a chance to finish it. But, here it is! =D enjoy! And yes, its extremely long. Sorry!**

**Chapter Two**

**"Teenage Dream"**

**The next morning Ella woke up to the warm September sunlight beaming her window, she sat up in bed, stretching and looked around the room. It was gorgeous, she realized that Heather had gotten her dream home, everything was exactly like Heather had always wanted it. She got up, walking to the window to take in the view of the room, the massive cherry headboard stood at least six feet against the wall, which was painted a beautiful shade of amber, the wood work around the top of the room was also a rich cherry wood. Ella noticed that every piece in the room was cherry wood, there was a massive dresser on one end of the room, a huge beautifully crafted mirror hanging over it, on the wall next to it was the chest of drawers, the window had a nook in it, with a deep crimson custion for sitting. She noticed that the sheets were a rich amber color, with the same crimson comfortor on top of that. There was a huge crimson chair sitting in the room too, Ella also noticed the huge walk-in closet, she was in love with this room.**

**"Mornin' Ella," Heather said, walking into the room with a smile.**

**"Heather, this place is amazing!" Ella said, walking over to Heather.**

**"I thought you'd like it," Heather smiled. "You know, I always knew you'd eventually come here to live with me, so, this whole floor is just for you." **

**Ella stopped and looked at Heather, her eyes wide as dinner plates. She continued looking at Heather, as she laughed and nodded her head.**

**"Oh my god, I love you Heather!" Ella squealed, hugging her best friend.**

**"I know, I try" Heather laughed. "Come on, let me show you around,"**

**Heather walked out of the room, dragging Ella with her, she pointed to the stairs, at the end of the hallway, saying that they lead up to the third story, which was pretty much a storage area.**

**"A HUGE storage area," Heather added with a laugh.**

**She pointed out that the bathroom was right across the hallway from Ella's room, it was HUGE and done in the purest, most beautiful white Ella had ever seen. There was a full shower on one side, it was glass and absolutely beautiful, there was a huge sink, with dressing room lights lining the top and both sides of it. Then, Ella saw her most favorite part of the bathroom, the jacuzzi. It was huge, big enough for two people, and had a ton of candles, all in Ella's favorite scents, Vanilla, Cinnamon, Apple and Honey.**

**"Heather, you've really out done yourself! I can't possibly except this.." Ella said, looking at her with wide eyes.**

**"You haven't seen the best rooms." Heather smiled, grabbing Ella's hands and pulling her futher down the hallway.**

**They stood there in the middle of the hallway, Heather smiled and went over to one room and opened the door, then rushed over to the other side and opened another door. Ella looked into the first room, it was a dark purple color, Ella's favorite, and all she saw was acoustic guitars and basses, violins and a huge piano and a recording set up. Ella slowly pulled her eyes away from that room and looked over to the next one, seeing a ton of blank canvases, paints of every sort and brushes of all size and type, the floor was black and white tile the room was completely white with a huge picture window.**

**"You have got to be kidding me..." Ella slowly stated, looking in disbelief at her friend, who stood in front of her with the silliest grin on her face.**

**"Not at all, my dear Ella." Heather smiled. "Like I said, I knew you'd come here eventually. I saw the way you looked when we first came here, back when we first started college. If you hadn't been with Kenny, you would have dropped everything and moved here right then. THIS is your home, not Kentucky. You've always belonged here, you just never realized it, until now."**

**Tears began to swell up in Ella's eyes, Heather was truly Ella's sister, not by blood, not by marriage, but her soul sister. Ella looked at the tall, tanned, brown haired girl before her and literally jumped into her arms, hugging and crying against her. Heather laughed and hugged Ella tightly, running her fingers through her black hair. **

**When the two pulled away, Heather wiped her tears away and smiled at her.**

**"Come on, let's go, I got breakfast finished. After that we'll get your clothes moved in and then we're going into town." Heather said, smiling.**

**Jeff awoke the next morning from a dream, that woman he had met last night haunted his dream, and his thoughts for that matter. He didn't know what it was about her, he'd never been like this before, with anyone, specially since his and Beth's split a few weeks ago. He'd never thought about anyone this much, as much as he hated to admit it, he didn't even think of Beth as much as this woman. Her accent killed him, her voice was as sweet as honey, that raven black hair was like the night sky, beautiful but so mysterious. Her eyes, like big emeralds, staring back at him with so much hurt and pain hidden behind them. But that sparkle she had when she'd been talking about Cameron, he could tell that's where her heart truly lay. **

**He got up and stretched, walking across his floor into his bathroom, he looked into the mirror and then realized something that shocked him. She didn't realize who he was. Or, if she had, she hadn't went crazy like everyone usually does when they see him. She truly treated him like a normal person. He looked at his reflection in the mirror.**

**"Maybe that's why I can't get her off of my mind..." He said to himself. **

**He shook his head, whatever the reason, he needed to get her off of his mind. He wouldn't see her again, Cameron wasn't that small, and luck wasn't usually on his side. He sighed and started the shower, deciding that he'd go down to Shannon's tattoo shop and hang out for awhile, try to clear his head.**

**After they had ate breakfast, Heather had called the towing station and got Ella's car towed, it would be fixed by the weekend. Ella went outside while Heather was on the phone with the towing station, she looked around the massive backyard and noticed the large woods, she definitely wanted to go hiking once they got back from going into town.**

**"Okay, so why are we going to town?" Ella asked, slipping into the passenger's seat of Heather's car.**

**"Because, we are going to get you something you always wanted." Heather smiled.**

**Ella just looked at Heather oddly, not knowing exactly what she meant by that. She just shrugged it off, figuring it was just some material thing she was talking about. Heather turned the radio on and smiled at the song, it was one she loved.**

**"There's a wild, wild whisper blowing in the wind, calling out my name like a long lost friend. Oh I miss those days as the years go by, oh nothing sweeter than summertime, and american honey..." Ella sang along with the song.**

**"That voice is still as sweet as honey," Heather smiled, looking over at Ella. "So, who was that man that stayed with you last night?"**

**"I'm not sure, he said his name was Jeff Hardy?" Ella said, looking over at Heather.**

**"Hardy...hardy...I know that name...but..." Heather shook her head. "I know I've heard that name before, oh well!" **

**Ella just shook her head, laughing at Heather. As the drove, the pine trees started giving away to buildings and shops, after they'd drove awhile, Ella noticed they were driving into a town called Southern Pines. Ella looked at Heather oddly, wondering were on earth they were going. Heather just smiled and after driving a while longer, she pulled into a tattoo parlors parking lot. Ella looked at Heather, her eyes wide.**

**"A tattoo parlor? REALLY?" Ella squeaked.**

**"You're free now, Ella, live a little why don't you!" Heather laughed, parking the car in front of the doors.**

**Ella looked up at the sign over the door, GasChamber Ink, it read. She glanced in the huge glass windows and doors, she saw a very well built man walking around, there was a few people getting tattoo'd, Ella's heart raced. It was something she'd always wanted to do. She looked at Heather and smiled.**

**"I knew you'd ocme around, now let's get you some ink!" Heather said, grinning.**

**The two girls got out of Heather's car and walked into the building, the soft buzz and hum of the tattoo guns were almost like a sweet lullubye, there was a radio station playing in the backgroud, Ella liked this station, it'd been playing the soundtrack to her life pretty much. Ella looked around, admiring the deep purple walls, the black and white tile floor, she loved it. Heather looked around and frowned.**

**"Aww, looks like we'll be waiting a while," She commented.**

**"You girls wanting some ink?" The very well built man asked, Ella looked at him trying to hide her curiousity, he was covered in tattoo's.**

**"Just my friend, actually." Heather said, smiling.**

**"Anything in mind?" The man asked Ella.**

**"Uhm..actually yeah," Ella said, digging through her purse, she pulled out a piece of paper, Heather reconized it as soon as she showed the man. "I drew that...um...it's been something I always wanted."**

**The man looked at the drawing, it was a sun, the rays were very folklore looking, there was twenty stars surrounding the sun and inside of the sun was a half moon. He looked at her and smiled.**

**"Gypsy?" The man asked.**

**"Yeah, how'd you know?" Ella asked, almost in awe, no one had ever got the point of the tattoo.**

**"I'm a bit of a gypsy myself, a free spirit." He laughed, smiling. "Come on, I'll do this one myself. Just let me set up the private booth, okay?"**

**Ella nodded, smiling and Heather hugged her. The two girls walked around the shop, looking at the different tattoo designs, watched the other people getting their ink done. When Heather had asked Ella if she'd be able to handle the pain, Ella just laughed at her, there were still a few things that Heather didn't know, and she wanted to keep in that way. Ella was admiring an original tattoo design by someone named Shannon Moore, it was really, really good. Whoever it was, Ella wanted them to design a tattoo for her. Just then, the man came back over and tapped Ella's shoulder.**

**"You ready?" He asked, smiling. **

**"Yeah," Ella smiled.**

**The two walked into the back, to the private tattoo booths, Ella looked around, absolutely loving this. The booths in the back were a deep blood red color, with the same black and white tiles. It relaxed Ella, and she didn't know why. Deep rich colors had always calmed her down. The man motioned to the tattoo chair and Ella took a seat.**

**"So, where are you wanting this?" He asked, sitting down as well.**

**"Um...right here," Ella said, pointing to the smooth, hairless side of her forearm.**

**"Good choice," The man smiled.**

**He began getting everything sat up, he asked her what colors she wanted, after much debating, she decided on having the sun a mixture of honey gold and amber color, the moon a deep purple, the rays a pretty red/orange and the stars would remain black. The man commented her coloring choice, Ella smiled. He wiped her arm off after running a razor blade over it a few times, placed the transfer and then looked at Ella.**

**"Okay, I'm going to start with the stars, so I'll do a line to let you know what it feels like." He said, Ella nodded.**

**He dipped the gun into the black ink and began on one of the stars, he looked up at Ella, she was watching him with such interest it caused a shiver to go down his spine. She looked at him and smiled, nodding for him to keep going. He smiled and continued working on the stars. After he'd gotten half of them done, he looked up.**

**"By the way, my name's Shannon, Shannon Moore." He told Ella.**

**"I'm Ella, Ella Morris." She smiled. "So, are you the Shannon Moore that did that original design out there?"**

**"The very one," Shannon laughed, dipping the gun into ink again.**

**"I loved it, I told myself I'd love for the person that did that to design one for me," She smiled.**

**"Well, maybe I will, you're a real trooper. Most girls are already freaking out by this point." Shannon commented.**

**"Yeah well, when you've been abused by your fiance for the last three years, you get used to pain." As soon as Ella said that she mentally cursed herself, why did she let that slip? Was it because this man made her feel comfortable?**

**"He beat you?" Shannon asked, looking up, his steel blue eyes had a spark in them. "I'd kill the bastard."**

**"Yeah, then he left me yesterday, in a note." Ella shrugged. "That's why I'm here, lost my fiance, my job, my apartment and right now I am currently carless because it decided to die on me just a few miles outside of Cameron."**

**"You're living in Cameron?" He asked, starting to do the final touch ups on the tattoo.**

**"Yeah, with my friend Heather, she's been my soul sister since grade school," Ella smiled. "Came here one time, back our first year of college, knew I wanted to live here...there's just, something about this place."**

**Shannon got chills again when he heard her talking about his hometown like she was, this girl surely must be a gypsy, she had a way with charming someone. He was finding himself wanting to just keep finding excuses to keep her there and talk to her, but as he wiped the tattoo down for the last time he realized he was finished. He looked at her and smiled, cleaning off her arm and rubbed it down with some medication, which he then handed to her.**

**"I'm going to wrap this up, once you get home, wash it off with antibacterial soap, and put some more of this on it, keep doing that for about a week." Shannon explained.**

**Ella nodded, watching him wrap her arm up. She smiled and stood up once he was done and gave him a hug. She didn't know why, but she did. It just felt right, she felt like she'd known him all her life. He was like family to her almost, it was very weird.**

**"Oh, how much to I owe you?" Ella asked, pulling out her wallet.**

**"Nothing, you've been through so much, you don't owe me anything," Shannon said, smiling.**

**Ella smiled at him, thanked him again and they walked out of the back rooms. Heather smiled at her and the two began walking out of the tattoo shop, just as they did, Ella bumped into someone. She looked up, her emerald eyes locking with olive green eyes, she smiled brightly. Jeff looked at her, almost in shock, his ears picked up the song in the background and couldn't help but think of how ironic those lyrics were at this very moment.**

_**You make me feel like I'm living a Teenage Dream, the way you turn me on  
I can't sleep, let's runaway and don't ever look back, don't ever look back.**_

My heart stops when you look at me, just one touch, now baby I believe  
This is real, so take a chance and don't ever look back, don't ever look back .

**Ella looked up at Jeff and smiled, that smile killed him, she truly did make him feel like a teenager again, his heart didn't race this fast for anything. Not even, dare he say, wrestling. She looked at him and laughed gently.**

**"Well, are you going to say something? Or just stand there and stare at me?" Ella asked him, smiling.**


End file.
